Mark at Hogwarts
by Animus Of Lacuna
Summary: A new student named Mark and his friends arrive to receive their magical education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Join them as they take classes, play quidditch, and have a few laughs.
1. Chapter 1: Arrival and Sorting

"Bye Mom, bye Dad!" Mark said as he left his parents. He was onto his first year at Hogwarts. Mark got onto the train, and began to search for a compartment.

He happened to come across one with only three people in it. He opened the door.

"Can I join?" Mark asked.

"Sure," the only boy in the compartment said. "I'm Kevin by the way," Kevin said, as he introduced himself.

"I'm Elaina," said the girl sitting next to Mark.

"And I'm Kelly," said the girl sitting next to Kevin.

"I'm Mark," explained Mark.

The train then began moving. And the trolley woman started her run.

"Anything from the trolley? Anything from the trolley?" she yelled out.

Mark came from a rich pure-blood wizarding family, so he had about one hundred galleons with him.

"I'll take ten licorice wands, five chocolate frogs, and two boxes of berty's every-flavor beans," Mark told her, taking out his galleons. Kevin, Elaina, and Kelly stared in shock.

"What do your parents do for a living?" Kelly asked.

"My mom's a magical doctor, and my dad's a security guard for the minister," Mark revealed. "You're welcome to have some," Mark offered, pointing to his sweets.

Everyone dove in.

"Licorice wands are the best," Kevin pointed out.

"I think Berty Bott's every flavor beans have the potential to be better if you're careful when choosing," Elaina argued.

"I guess so," Kevin shrugged. "What house do you think you'll be in?" Kevin asked. "Both of my parents were in Ravenclaw, so I guess that's my best choice. What about you?"

"My mom was in Gryffindor, but my dad's a muggle, so I guess maybe Gryffindor," Kelly said.

"I personally hope Slytherin," Elaina said with a gleam in her eyes.

"My mom was a Slytherin, but my dad was a Hufflepuff, so I'm not exactly sure," Mark said confusingly.

Then, the train stopped.

"Guess we should go," Elaina suggested, and they left there compartments and stuck together when they left the train.

Then, they met the gamekeeper.

"Firs' years this way! Firs' years this way!" the gameskeeper yelled. The first years followed him into the boats, which magically rowed themselves to the castle which was Hogwarts.

Then they entered the castle, and an old witch was waiting there to greet them.

"I am Professor McCuskee, the Transfiguration Professor. I am here to introduce you to Hogwarts, which for the school year, will be your home. In a moment, you will be sorted into one of the four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin. Through the entire year, your triumphs will gain points for your house, and your crimes will lose points for your house. Now please, follow me," Professor McCuskee explained, and the first years followed her.

They entered the great hall, where there were four tables, each filled with older students that were looking down upon them.

Mark, Elaina, Kevin, and Kelly were standing next to each other as students were about to be sorted.

"When I call your name, you will step up, and I will place the sorting hat upon your head, and you will be sorted into your house. First up, Amilh, Avery!" Professor McCuskee yelled.

Avery walked up, and the sorting hat was placed on his head. Then, in the blink of an eye, the hat came to life.

"Yes, yes, yes I know just what to do with you. HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat announced for everyone to hear, and Avery got up and rushed over to the Hufflepuff table.

"Pazel, Nick!" Professor McCuskee asked.

Nick came up to the stool, sat down, and the hat was placed on his head.

"Hmmmm…let me see, let me see…Ah, yes I know. GRYFFINDOR!"

Nick left and sat down at the Gryffindor table.

The process went on for five more minutes.

"Meisench, Luke!"

"HUFFELPUFF!"

"Shul, Robert!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

Then, Kevin was called up to the hat. Then, almost immediatley, the hat called out, "RAVENCLAW!"

The Ravenclaws cheered and Kevin sat down at their table.

Kelly was called up, and five seconds after the hat was placed on it yelled out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Then, Elaina was called up. The hat appeared to be talking to her, and she was nodding her head.

"Are you sure? Well, I guess if that's what you want. SLYTHERIN!" and Elaina sat down at the Slytherin table.

Then, finally, Mark was called up, he sat down, and the hat was placed on his head.

"Ah, very interesting. Your mother was a Slytherin, but father was a Hufflepuff. You are hard working and loyal like a Huffelpuff, but clever and ambitious like a Slytherin. But where to put you?" the hat pondered.

Mark thought of Elaina in Slytherin house. So far, he had only made three good friends, and one of them was in Slytherin, and not Hufflepuff. And he thought of the quote about Slytherin house, "Or perhaps in Slytherin, you'll make real friends."

"Please, put me in Slytherin," Mark begged the hat.

"Slytherin? It's because of the girl that came before you, isn't it?" the hat asked in a teasing kind of voice. Mark blushed.

"So it is. SLYTHERIN!" the hat yelled out with a chuckle, and Mark left the stool and sat down next to Elaina at the Slytherin table.


	2. Chapter 2: Common Rooms and Class

After Mark was sorted into Slytherin, there were only three students left to be sorted.

"Derek Rachel!" Professor McCuskee announced.

Rachel walked up to the hat and it immediatley yelled out, "SLYTHERIN!" and Rachel sat down next to Mark.

The two other students were sorted into Ravenclaw and Gryffindor.

The headmaster, Professor Milek, began to speak.

"Welcome to another wonderful year at Hogwarts. Just a few reminders, the Forbidden forest is, as its name suggests, forbiddn. And I would like to remind students to stay in _their own_ common rooms and dormitories. Other than that, pip pip, gallifan, and haliflax!" Milek yelled.

Mark thought that Milek had lost his mind, then he saw the tables were filled with delivious food. Mark and Elaina were eating away.

"I saw you shaking your head during the sorting, why was that?" Mark asked while helping himself to some roast beef.

"Oh that," Elaina exclaimed while putting some soup into a bowl. "The hat was going to put me in Hufflepuff, but I really really wanted to be in Slytherin," Elaina explained.

Mark looked over to see Kelly eating at the Gryffindor table, and Kevin eating at the Ravenclaw table.

"Why?" Mark asked.

"Both of my parents were in Hufflepuff. When I was born, I was their life. They would leave work early just to come see me laugh and smile. Then, when I was five, my younger brother was born, and I was almost forgotten. Except for meals and holidays, they didn't even know that I existed. But on Platform 9 ¾ they told me how they hoped I'd be in Hufflepuff, so I wanted to be in Slytherin. I wanted them to notice me!" Elaina verified.

"Wow, I didn't know it was like that," Mark said horrified. Then, Mark's wand fell out of his cloak. He bent down and picked it up. It was a stylish wand, with branches extending almost to the tip, and it was pale white in color.

"Nice wand, what kind is it?" Elaina asked.

"Birch, Dragon Heartstring," Mark answered. "What about yours?"

Elaina pulled out her wand, which was dark black, but had white lines around the tip.

"It's Oak and Dragon Heartstring," Elaina responded.

Then it was time to go to the Common Rooms. The Slytherin prefects led the first years to the dungeon.

"First years, keep up please," the prefect said. They arrived at a wall with a snake creating a circle. "They password is 'parselmouth!'"

At that word, the serpent circle opened and it led to the common room, which had a dim green glow, but had lamps giving off more light.

"Boy's dormitories are this way. Girl's that way," the female prefect said, pointing to two different hallways.

"Well, see you tomorrow," Mark told Elaina.

"Yeah, see you," she said, and they both left to the dormitories.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Mark and Elaina sat next to each other during breakfast of that day.

"What do we have first?" Mark asked Elaina, taking some bacon.

Elaina looked at her schedule for first years.

"We have Transfiguration first with Ravenclaw, then Potions with Gryffindor, Charms with Hufflepuff, Defense Against The Dark Arts with Gryffindor, Astronomy with Ravenclaw, and finally Herbology with Hufflepuff," Elaina informed Mark.

"Great, we have 1st period with Kevin then," Mark exclaimed.

"Yeah, well, we best be going," Elaina said, and they left for the transfiguration room.

"Hey Kevin!" Mark yelled when he saw Kevin.

"Hey, how's it going?" Kevin asked.

"Good, Ravenclaw common room is the best, but it can be confusing to get into. How's Slytherin?" Kevin asked.

"It's great! It's comfy, large, and a great place to hang out. It's a shame we're not allowed to bring outsiders into our common rooms," Elaina said. Then, Professor McCuskee entered the room, and Mark, Elaina, and Kevin sat down next to each other.

"As all of you have met me, I am Professor McCuskee, and this is transfiguration. Here, you will learn to transform objects into something different. Today, we will start with one of the most simple transfiguration spells. You will be turning an apple into an orange. The incantation is _pomumut_. Go ahead, try," McCuskee instructed, and with a wave of her wand, oranges were passed out to the students, and they all took out their wands.

"Pomumut!" Mark said, pointing his wand at the apple, but it only turned slightly orange in the place where his wand was pointing at.

"Let me try. Pomumut!" Elaina said, pointing her wand at the apple, but nothing happened.

"Pomumut!" Kevin yelled, and about ¾ of the apple turned orange.

"How did you do that?" Mark asked.

"I was told by one of the older students that you have to really want for it to happen," Kevin explained.

"Pomumut!" Elaina yelled, but her apple only gained a small yellowish spot.

Mark began to concentrate. _I want it to become an orange. I want to learn. I want to become a great powerful wizard, _Mark though.

"Pomumut!" Mark screeched, and the apple completley transformed into an orange.

Elaina and Kevin looked at Mark with their faces in awe.

"Wow. That's amazing. Are you sure that you shouldn't be in Ravenclaw?" Kevin asked.

"Being smart doesn't mean being in Ravenclaw Kevin," Professor McCuskee intervened. "Good job Mark, you're one of the only first years to do this spell on the first day," McCuskee congratulated Mark with a smile.


End file.
